wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Ironforge
:For the faction see Ironforge (faction). (17,400) (2,000) (400) Wildhammer dwarf (200) |loc=Northern Dun Morogh |government=Senatorial, hereditary monarchy (dwarves) Democracy (gnomes) |ruler=King Magni Bronzebeard |affiliation=Alliance |rewards= Ram mounts (rare and epic) |source=''World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, pg 16 }} '''Ironforge' is the capital city of the dwarves, a member race of the Alliance. It is the ancestral home of the Bronzebeard dwarves. King Magni Bronzebeard rules his kingdom of Khaz Modan from his throne room within the city, and the High Tinker Gelbin Mekkatorque, leader of the gnomes, has temporarily had to settle down in Tinker Town after the recent fall of the gnome city Gnomeregan. The city is perhaps the most intricate of the Alliance cities, boasting many small passageways, shops built into the rock walls, and cavernous rooms. The feel of the city is a bustling, rowdy, and somewhat industrial one, however, it is predominantly safe-feeling and cozy; fires roar in the hearths of the inns and shops, and much dwarven laughing and frivolity is to be heard. Also, unlike Stormwind and Darnassus, the city is actually a massive cavern carved into the earth by the dwarves; the ceiling and floor are both hard stone. This gives the place a sanctuary feel. Because of the Deeprun Tram linking Ironforge to Stormwind City, and the district of Tinker Town, Ironforge is one of the most racially diverse cities in the Alliance world. Dwarves predominate, of course, but you will find plenty of gnomes even outside of Tinker Town, and probably as many humans. This is true for player characters as well as non-player characters, since Ironforge is in the heart of the Alliance world. You will find almost no night elves, however, as they have long since set themselves apart from the other races. The collective frivolity of the place, the bustling and gruff manner of the dwarves, and the fantastic architecture, makes Ironforge a wonder just to visit — whether or not you have business to attend to there. Defenses The in-game city of Ironforge is safe and highly defensible. The main entrance to Ironforge is a curving, uphill, switchback path, with plenty of high level dwarven guards along the way. As a result you'll hear about the Horde's upcoming attack long before they get to the city proper, giving you time to summon your pets, equip your weapons if you have removed them for trading or enchanting purposes, and by and large get ready for the fight (or retreat deeper into the city, if you prefer). If the Horde comes through the Deeprun Tram, you will also most likely hear about it, since most of the channels in the city are linked to all Alliance capitals. Guards are strategically placed, and it is one of the cities most well populated by player characters in the game. There will be plenty of high levels ready and willing for a battle. You will most likely be safe in Ironforge. History Ironforge is the ancient home of the dwarves. It was once ruled by the High King Modimus Anvilmar, who left no heir upon his death, eventually leading to the War of the Three Hammers. Before the war, when the Dark Iron clan was banished from the city, Ironforge was the commercial and social center of all the dwarven clans. It is now home to the Bronzebeard Clan. Many dwarven strongholds fell during the Second War between the Horde and the Alliance of Lordaeron, but the mighty city of Ironforge, nestled in the wintry peaks of Dun Morogh and protected by its great gates, was never breached by the invading Horde. Relatively recently, Ironforge also became home to the Gnomeregan refugees. After the Third War, the gnomish city of Gnomeregan became overrun by troggs. Since then a number of gnomes have settled in Ironforge, even converting an area of that city to their liking known as Tinker Town. The two races are so friendly that the refugees are sometimes called the Ironforge gnomes. Ironforge is one of most populated cities in the world, coming after the human city of Stormwind, and housing 20,000 people. A marvel to the dwarves' skill at shaping rock and stone, Ironforge was constructed in the very heart of the mountains, an expansive underground city home to explorers, miners, and warriors. Massive doors of rock protect the city in times of war, and lava from the mountain itself is redirected and distributed for heat, energy and smithing purposes. While the Alliance has been weakened by recent events, the dwarves of Ironforge, led by King Magni Bronzebeard, are forging a new future in the world. Wards Ironforge is structurally laid out in a giant circle of sections, it also contains several "depths" (at least eight, though they are not accessible in game). The accessible portions of Ironforge appear to be located on the 5th level, the "fifth depth" of the city. * The Commons (just inside the gates) ** Gates of Ironforge (the entrance to the city) ** Vault of Ironforge (the city bank) * The Great Forge (beyond the Commons, in the center of the city) ** The High Seat (King Magni's throne room) * The Mystic Ward (north from the Commons) ** Hall of Mysteries (Mage/Paladin/Priest guild) * The Military Ward (east from the Commons) ** Hall of Arms (Hunter/Warrior guild) * The Forlorn Cavern (beyond the Mystic Ward) * Hall of Explorers (beyond the Great Forge) ** The Library (quest base) * Tinker Town (beyond the Military Ward) ** Deeprun Tram (east from Tinker Town) * Hall of Thanes (Old Ironforge)' (left door by throne room entrance, not yet accessible) * 'The Market' - The market is located in the seventh level of Ironforge. (not accessible in game) * 'Hotel District' - It is the district apparently in the seventh level of Ironforge, containing lodging for visitors to Ironforge. (not accessible in game.) * '''Sixth Depth' - The sixth level of city of Ironforge, just above the hotel and market districts. Not accessible in-game. * Eighth Depth - The eighth level of the city of Ironforge, just below the hotel and market districts. Not accessible in-game. *It can be assumed that the fourth through first depths lie above the fifth depth, and lead to the surface of Ironforge mountain and likely lead to the exit leading to the Ironforge Airport. Notable Characters King Magni Bronzebeard rules Ironforge from the High Seat at the heart of the city, with the support of his two highest-ranking advisers, Royal Historian Archesonus and Senator Barin Redstone. High Tinker Mekkatorque, the leader of the gnomish exiles from Gnomeregan, has taken up seat in Tinkertown, from where he sends adventurers on missions to try to reclaim his beloved city. High Explorer Magellas, the leader of the Explorers' League, heads the dwarves' effort to uncover the mysteries of their past from the Hall of Explorers. Quests See Category:Ironforge quests. Points of Interest .]] ''.]] * The Auction House, located at the outer edge of the Commons between the front gates. * The Bank, located at the inner edge of the Commons across from the Auction House. * The Gryphon master, located at the inner eastern part of the edge of the Great Forge area. * The city hall is located in the eastern end of the Commons. * There are four mailboxes: two in the Commons - one outside the bank, the other outside the inn; another in Tinker Town at the entrance to the Deeprun Tram; and the last at the tavern on the edge of the Military Ward near Tinker Town. * The Deeprun Tram, created by the gnomes, runs from Ironforge to Stormwind. It is free and located in Tinker Town. Travel connections Flight ; Stormwind City ; Chillwind Camp ; Aerie Peak ; Refuge Pointe ; Southshore ; Menethil Harbor ; Thelsamar ; Sun's Reach ; Light's Hope Chapel ; Thorium Point Tram ; Stormwind City Notes * Mistina Steelshield has the Ironforge repeatable Runecloth quest used by non-dwarf Alliance players to obtain the right to ride rams. * Bubulo Acerbus has the Gnomeregan repeatable Runecloth quest used by dwarven (and other races as of 3.0.8) players to obtain the right to ride mechanostriders. * The Deeprun Tram is a Gnomish service which runs from Ironforge to Stormwind. It can be accessed from Tinker Town (see City Sections, below). * A good way to get Ironforge reputation is to do the battle quests in Alterac Valley. Turning in one item gives 10 reputation points, with a possible 100 points per drop. This is in addition to the honor and Alterac Valley reputation points. Trivia "Iron forge" was a cheat code in the [[Warcraft: Orcs and Humans|original ''Warcraft]]. According to Thinking with Portals - A Memorandum on Proper Portal Usage, a book that can be found in Dalaran, Ironforge was flooded in 24 AD with water from Lakeshire when a mage removed the liquid filter from a Mage portal. Gallery File:ironforge2.jpg|The Great Forge File:Finespindle's Leather Goods.jpg|Finespindle's Leather Goods File:WoW5Y - Ironforge Scenic Concept.jpg|From the World of Warcraft style guide, this concept piece provides a scenic look at Ironforge. fr:Forgefer pl:Ironforge Category:Dun Morogh Category:Ironforge Category:Alliance cities Category:Gnome territories Category:Dwarf territories Category:Forts Category:RTS cheats Category:Lore regions Category:Nations